Chapter 21
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 21 is the twenty-first chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on January 11th, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 5. Plot As it becomes her turn to accompany Kimihito, Centorea overcompensates by donning full centorean armour while accompanying Kimihito downtown, while Rachnera and Manako observe from the shadows. Also observing the pair was a mischief-making Devil called Lilith. As Centorea's attempts to aid "her lord" end in failure, revealing that her overcompensation was an attempt to find a way to be of use, Lilith arrives and uses her hypnotism to cause Centorea to believe her female body was the most useful thing for "her lord" to use. However, before she could make Centorea "go all the way" with Kimihito, a wild boar interrupts her spell and conveniently provides Centorea with a purpose to use her martial abilities. Reassured by Kimihito that she was indeed useful in the household, the duo return home as Rachnera captures the mischievous Devil and interrogates her to discover that she was not the "D" that had sent the letter. |} |} Key events * Lilith is introduced, and Devils are confirmed to be a kind of Extraspecies * Some more information on Extraspecies physiology is revealed. ** Centaurs are implied to be herbivores, as Centorea said she can only eat fruits and vegetables, and not things like eggs or fish. ** Arachnes have lungs in their Spider abdomen, which is also used for breathing. Miia believes that they can breathe through their mouth, but this is yet unconfirmed. * It's shown Rachnera sleeps in Kimihito's attic. * It's revealed Centorea possesses a suit of medieval armor designed for centaurs, a lance, and a shield with a horseshoe emblem on it. *According to Rachnera, Centorea's sandwiches didn't taste like anything. This may due as Centorea's sandwiches is filled with eggs and fish, or for the fact that herbivores like Centorea have twice the amount of taste buds than humans like Kimihito, who already have 20 times the amount of taste buds than carnivores like Rachnera, and as such the others can't taste the subtle differences in the taste of the food that Centorea can; this is causing Centorea can't tell what's her sandwiches taste like. as stated above (About Centorea being a herbivore). Trivia *Kimihito's shirt reads "Life's a horse. Either you ride it or it rides you.". * Even though it was stated a few volumes back that Papi is an omnivore, she oddly displays a clear amount of pickiness in what they have for dinner, even demanding to have meat instead, even though she doesn't have a sense of taste, and shouldn't really care about what she's served. *Gameshop Otogi is an allusion to mangaka Otogi Kurokawa and the Otogi no Kuni no Soapland doujin circle. Specializing in erotic doujin featuring large breasted girls (a favourite of Okayado's), Kurokawa created fanart of Meroune Lorelei for Okayado and Okayado rendered the artwork on the inside wall of Gameshop Otogi for this chapter. Otogi Kurokawa would go on to also contribute a short comic for Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 2 and Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3. File:OtogiCameo2.png File:OtogiCameo1.png File:OtogiCameo3.png Category:Chapters